


Manners Maketh Man

by CustardCreamies



Series: Manners Maketh Man [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hasn't seen Kimi in years. Meeting him after all this time at the Scuderia pub is all the more strange. Kingsman AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners Maketh Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised by the lack of Kingsman crossovers for F1 and so thought I should write something based off of the pub scene from the movie. Knowledge of Kingsman is needed but I don't think it's essential to follow the story. If you don't know what Kingsman are, they're spies who are undercover in a tailor shop. The film is amazing!

Sebastian hasn't seen Kimi in years. The last time he had seen him, he had told Sebastian that he had gotten a job at a tailors and that he had to move to work there. Sebastian had asked him to stay of course, but Kimi wouldn't. It seemed as if the job at the tailors was more important then their friendship (or relationship. Before Kimi left Sebastian had been planning on telling him how he felt) 

Nothing would make Kimi stay. 

The day he left, Sebastian had felt as if a hole had been punched through his chest. He thought he would never see him again. Never get to tell him how he truly felt. 

So when he saw him again at the Scuderia pub it was very strange indeed. 

* * *

 

It all began when Sebastian wanted a drink at the local pub. The pub itself was very famous, famous because of the fact a local gang had decided it was there's and that anyone foolish enough to have a drink there without being in the gang deserved to get beaten up. 

He was with Daniel, who was trying to tell him not to go in. 

"Come on, Seb. You know Fernando doesn't like anyone going in that isn't in his gang. It's not worth it. Let's go to the Red Bull Inn. It's nicer and it doesn't have a vicious blood thirsty gang in it" Daniel was saying, trying to tug on Sebastian's hoodie to stop him from walking to the pub. But Sebastian wasn't listening. 

"Daniel, I am not going to Red Bull. It's beer has been disgusting ever since they installed the new pumps. It hasn't been the same and you know it. Just because you like that shit doesn't mean I do. I've always wanted to go to the Scuderia and today I am. Nothing is going to stop me" Sebastian told him, determination in his eyes. 

"Fine, well you're going on your own then. I want nothing to do with it. Bye Seb, call me when you need an ambulance" Daniel replied, fed up of his friend's foolish behaviour. He let go of his hold on Sebastian's hoodie and walked off, leaving Sebastian alone. 

Sebastian shrugged "fine! I can do this on my own! You'll be sorry when I have a delicious pint!" he called, his voice shaking slightly. He looked towards the pub and glanced up at the rearing black horse on it's sign. The horse's eyes were menacing and a slight chill went down his bones at the sight of it. But he curled his hand up into a fist and met it's gaze head on, he wasn't going to be afraid. He wasn't!

He slowly made his way across to the door of the pub, trying to stop the tremor in his hand as he reached for the handle. He gave the door a hesitant push and made his way inside. 

The inside of the pub was like nothing he had ever seen before. The interiors were a mixture of dark wood, red and yellow patterned chairs and mahogany tables. The air held a note of pine wood and all the chatter going on died as soon as he stepped through the door.

Sebastian saw all the faces looking at him and he gave a weak smile "Hi" he said softly, walking slowly towards the bar. The faces of the patrons didn't look at all friendly. They glared at Sebastian like his very presence was a grave insult to them (which it very much was)

As Sebastian made his way to the bar, he noticed that some of the customers were rising from their seats. He tried to pay it no attention and focus on ordering at the bar. The bartender didn't look at all happy that he was in his pub.

"You should leave" The bartender said softly, his Italian accent making his every word feel threatening. Sebastian swallowed his fear and shook his head. He was not going to be intimidated here. 

"No, I am a paying customer just like everyone else. Let me have a pint. I'm not here to cause trouble" Sebastian said. 

"You're causing trouble just being here, get out, now. I will not be responsible for what happens" the bartender replied. He looked over Sebastian's shoulder in worry. The customers were making their way to Sebastian.

"No, I will not be intimidated by some lowly gang. I want a drink and I will have one. Then I will leave" Sebastian screwed up his courage to glare at the bartender.

The bartender shook his head. "It is your funeral" he said, his eyes dark and sad. 

Sebastian was just about to demand a beer when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall man behind him, surrounded by most of the customers. 

"A lowly gang, are we?" he asked in a Spanish accent. It was then that Sebastian realised he was talking to Fernando. The leader of the gang. 

"I uh...look, this is your patch I know...I just want a drink...that...that's all. Then I will leave" Sebastian said slowly, his heart thumping wildly. He was starting to get scared now. This had been foolish. 

Fernando laughed, and it was cold "there's a reason why no one goes to the Scuderia who are not part of my gang. The reason is, anyone who is on my patch gets beaten. You are on my patch, therefore fair game. Now...let me show you why we are feared" Fernando waved his hand and the gang moved closer. Sebastian tried to get away but more gang members blocked him and pushed him back into the bar. 

Suddenly a voice called out; "come on, leave him alone. Let him enjoy a lovely pint of beer and he will leave I'm sure" 

The members of the gang all turned their heads at the voice that had dared call out. It belonged to a young man sat on a table near the window. He was wearing a suit, his hair neatly combed, glasses perched on his nose and an umbrella tucked at his side. He turned his head and smiled at the gang. 

"You dare speak? It's lucky I gave you permission to drink here. I should revoke it for such disregard for me. This idiot deserves what's coming to him, maybe you care to join him?" Fernando said angrily.

"As much as I would love to join him, I'm afraid I haven't finished my glass of Guinness and so won't be leaving without finishing it. The suited man said, a pleasant smile still on his face.

"Oh you'll be leaving all right. How dare you speak to me this way. Go on! Get out! Now!" Fernando said, pointing to the door "you are no longer welcome here. I don't even remember why I let you drink here! GET OUT"

The suited man shrugged "very well, have a good day, Gentleman" he said as he drained his glass. He got up from the table, tucking the umbrella on the end of his arm and making his way towards the exit.

That's when Fernando decided to sneer "pathetic, you're leaving us to beat this guy up? Pathetic"

That's what makes the suited man stopped and let out a long suffering sigh "quite the opposite I'm afraid. You see, you gentleman think you can go around and beat shit out of anyone you don't like. I think that's very ungentlemanly and so I'm going to teach you a lesson" he turns to the thugs and gives them a dangerous smile "a lesson on manners, you see, gentleman. Manners. Maketh. Man" as he says those words he begins locking the pub door. Once he's finished he turns to the gang and asks "now, are we going to stand around all day, or are we going to fight?"

And that's when all hell breaks lose.

The members of the gang jump upon the suited man, but none of their blows hit there mark. The suited man has amazing reflexes and soon Sebastian is enthralled in watching this man at work. The man easily beats most of the members of the gang, using a combination of tables and chairs and most incredibly, his umbrella. None of the gang stands a chance and at the end of it, only the suited man and Fernando are left standing. Fernando has a cut lip from the fight and he grins as he pulls a gun from his jeans and prepares to fire, but the suited man is ready and he opens up his umbrella, shielding himself behind it. Sebastian cannot believe his eyes as he watches the bullets bounce off of the umbrella, which seemed bullet proof. When the last bullet fails to make a mark on the umbrella, Fernando screams in rage and tries to grab for it. But the suited man is ready for the move and twists the umbrella's handle, which unleashes a disk that flies into Fernando's head, knocking him to the floor. 

All of the gang members lay at the suited man's feet. All stone cold unconscious. Sebastian is leaning against the bar and breathing heavily. He's about to say something when he sees the bartender reaching for a phone, possibly to call the police but he doesn't have time to as the suited man closes his umbrella and twists a dial on his watch, which releases a dart. The dart hits the bartender's neck, which renders him unconscious. 

It's all over. The pub is silent. Only Sebastian and the strange suited man remain standing. 

And now it's all over, Sebastian can see who the suited man is. 

It's Kimi. 

His Kimi. 

The Kimi who left him to become a tailor. 

"Hey, Sebby" Kimi says softly. A small smile on his face. 

Sebastian cannot breathe, cannot think. Kimi is the guy who saved him? Kimi who took out a room full of people? Kimi and a fucking bullet proof umbrella? It was all too much for him. He found that he literally couldn't breathe. 

Kimi came towards him as he slumped to the floor "hey, Seb, Seb look at me, just breathe okay? Just breathe. It's okay" 

Sebastian looks at Kimi, looks at the familiar ice blue eyes behind the glasses and feels himself calm a little. Once he's got his breathing under control he asks "what sort of fucking tailor are you?"

Kimi chuckles and holds out his hand to help Sebastian stand "one that just saved your life" he replies. Once Sebastian is on his feet he looks sadly at him "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry"

"Sorry for saving me?" Sebastian asks, anger beginning to rise in him again "you didn't have to, you know"

"No Seb! Not that. I don't regret saving you. It's just I shouldn't have shown off my skills like that" Kimi replies.

"Skills? So you're not a tailor?" Sebastian asks.

Kimi shakes his head "No, that was a cover story. In actual fact I'm a Kingsman agent"

"Kingsman agent?" Sebastian asks.

Kimi sighs "see? I've said to much already. I'm a spy, Seb. A secret agent. I was undercover at this pub trying to gather info about this gang. But then you fucking walk in and I had to save your sorry ass. Merlin is going to kill me" he looks at Sebastian and sorrow fills his eyes "I'm sorry Seb, but I'm going to have to make you forget this ever happened" Kimi lifts his watch and clicks it into place, ready to send an amnesia dart into Sebastian's neck. But Sebastian raises his hands up. 

"No, Kimi! wait! I won't tell anyone I swear! I'm not losing you again, you're not leaving me wondering why you left all those years ago. I can keep my mouth shut" Sebastian says, he is not going to let Kimi leave him again. 

Kimi looks into his eyes, sees the honestly in them and lowers the watch "fine" he says softly then looks at Sebastian "I missed you" 

Sebastian melts under his gaze and whispers "I really fucking missed you" 

Kimi sighs "I couldn't tell you, Seb. When I left I had to keep the secret. You understand don't you?" 

Sebastian nods "it still hurt though, when you left...I had been planning on saying something to you" 

Kimi gives him a small smile "I think I know what it was, and in answer. Yes. I did feel the same towards you. But couldn't admit it because of my job" 

Sebastian's head shot up in surprise "you liked me? And left me wondering all those years?" 

Kimi winces and replies "it wasn't like that, I had to keep you safe. Keep you in the dark. My job is dangerous Seb. I didn't want to put you in danger" 

"I wouldn't have cared. I would have followed you anywhere" Sebastian replied. 

Kimi nodded "I knew you would. Had to make you think I didn't feel the same" Kimi pauses, looks at Sebastian and then slowly asks "can I make it up to you? There's a position going at Kingsman. I can put a word in. You will have to go through initiation of course and it won't be a walk in the park. But by the end you might be a Kingsman agent like me. Interested?"  

Sebastian breathes out one word "yes" 

Kimi smiles at him "I knew you would say that. Come with me, I'm taking you to headquarters" 

Sebastian looks around at the carnage of the pub and Kimi says "they're not dead. They'll be fine. Come with me now" 

Sebastian takes a deep breath, looks at Kimi and then nods quickly before following him out of the pub and into a new unknown future. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this so please leave a comment or a kudo. It would mean a lot.


End file.
